En Busca de mi Destino
by Once L
Summary: La actitud de Sora ha cambiado completamente, se ha alejado de sus amigos y un nuevo mundo le es revelado, ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá vivir en el?, ¿Podrá volver a lo que era antes? MattxSora, SoraxMatt?
1. Chapter 1 Las cosas se complican

**† EN BUSCA DE MI DESTINO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Éste es mi primer Fic de Digimon, será un MattXSora, espero que les guste, y estaré esperando sus reviews n-n

_Digimon no me perteneces sino a Akiyoshi Hongo, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_(Palabras e intervenciones mías)_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

-: lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**1. Capitulo 1- Las cosas se complican.**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que los 8 elegidos había vuelto del Digimundo; todos, había vuelto con su vida normal; aún, recordaban sus aventuras en el digimundo, y a sus digi-amigos con mucho cariño, a los cuáles, extrañaban mucho.

Un nuevo día había iniciado; todavía, era muy temprano, a pesar de eso, una pelea había comenzado en casa de una de las elegidas.

- ¡Es qué no es justo mamá!... ¡Tú me dijiste qué las cosas cambiarían! –decía muy enojada-

- ¡Lo siento Sora!, pero no puedes ir a ése viaje –respondió muy convencida-

- ¡Pero Mamá, todo mi salón va ir!, además, sólo son unos cuantos días –trataba de convencerla y qué cambiará de opinión-

- Lo siento... ¡Pero no irás!, esa es mi última palabra… ¡Ve a desayunar! –su madre, había terminado con la discusión-

- ¡No es justo!... ¡Te Odio! –azotó la puerta antes de salir-

- ¡Sora, espera! –trató de detenerla, pero ella ya se había ido corriendo y llorando-

**En su habitación.**

La castaña estaba en su cama, lloraba desconsoladamente, al mismo tiempo qué sentía una gran ira y coraje.

- Ella no me entiende! (hizo una pausa) ¡La odio, la odio! –volvió a repetir, mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

Después de unos minutos, se tranquilizó, secó sus lágrimas, tomó su mochila, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, encontrándose de nueva cuenta con su madre, la cuál, terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

- Sora..., ven a desayunar –su madre estaba un poco apenada; por su parte, la castaña no dijo nada, siguió su camino hasta la puerta, saliendo y azotándola después de salir.

Su madre, miraba fijamente la puerta, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez, si estaba siendo muy estricta con ella; Sora era una buena hija, tenía buenas calificaciones, desde qué había vuelto del Digimundo había cambiado, se llevaban mejor; y hace días, le había pedido permiso para ir a un viaje con sus compañeros del salón, a pesar de eso, ella no la había dejado ir, era por eso qué habían discutido casi todos los días sobre el mismo tema..., tal vez, había que reconsiderar el tema, pensó ella.

Mientras tanto, la castaña se dirigía a su escuela, iba caminando muy despacio, aún, era muy temprano, iba mirando al suelo, pensando en varias cosa, y sobre todo, en la discusión qué había tenido con su madre, todavía no comprendía porqué se cerraba así, ni siquiera la había escuchado, no sabia lo importante qué era para ella ése viaje; queriendo ya no pensar en eso, dirigió su vista al frente.

"_Desearía poder olvidar todo y no sufrir más"_–susurró para sí misma, sin percatarse de qué una especia de humo negro empezaba a meterse en ella.

En menos de 10 minutos llegó a su escuela, fue a su salón, y se puso a mirar por la ventana, aún..., no había llegado nadie.

Lentamente paso el tiempo, hasta qué un chico de cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules llegó al salón, se detuvo en la puerta al ver a su amiga, le extraño qué hubiera llegado tan temprano, además, parecía que estaba algo pensativa; entrando silenciosamente, dejó su mochila y se dirigió a ella, para saludarla.

- Buenos días Sora –la saludó alegremente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, parecía que no lo había escuchado-

- ¿Sora? –le llamó confundido-

- ¿Estás bien, Sora? –volvió a preguntar el ojiazul, y ésta vez, escuchando la castaña que alguien le llamaba a lo lejos, salió de sus pensamientos-

- ¡Ah... (volteó a verlo), hola Matt!..., no te escuché llegar –trató de parecer normal-

- ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar un poco confundido-

- ¿Qué?, Sí, estoy bien n-n, no es nada –tratando de sonreír-

- Sabes... que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites –el rubio puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo-

- Si, lo sé..., pero de verdad estoy bien… sólo son algunos problemas… -al recordar cerró con fuerza sus puños y se tensó un poco-

- Yo te podría ayudar..., si me dices qué pasa –Matt sonrió calidamente, mientras ella lo miraba confundida-

Las cosas mientras estuvieron en el Digimundo fueron mejorando para todos, se habían conocido más, habían luchado todos juntos, y no había sido la excepción entre Matt y Sora, de hecho, él, Tk. y Joe la habían rescatado de aquélla cueva.

El rubio había estado ahí cuando ella sentía qué nada tenía sentido, qué no era importante para nadie y qué no podía hacer nada. Sip, Matt había estado ahí, para ayudarla; las cosas desde ése momento fueron mejorando, ahora qué habían vuelto, Tai, Matt y ella estaban en el mismo salón, trabajaban en equipo, desayunaban juntos todos los días, no había duda que las cosas estaban bien, ella podía confiar en Matt ya qué también era uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Bueno… es qué… -Sora se dirigió a ver por la ventana-

- He... tenido muchos problemas con mi madre (hizo una pausa), ella..., me prometió que las cosas cambiarían, pero..., no es cierto…, todo es igual o peor que antes –volteó a ver a Matt-

- Te juró... ¡Qué ya no puedo más con todo esto!..., a veces... ¡Desearía desaparecer y no volver a saber ni sentir nada...! –mientras le explicaba lo qué le pasaba, la desesperación parecía apoderarse de ella; por su parte, Matt estaba sorprendido, no se imaginaba que su amiga estuviera viviendo y sintiendo eso-

- Sabes… -dijo ésta vez más bajito, casí en susurró-

- Hoy le dije a mi madre qué la Odio... –agregó, al mismo tiempo qué evitaba mirar a su amigo-

- Todos hemos dicho eso en algún momento de nuestra vida..., no te preocupes, Sora –trató de animarla un poco-

- Si, lo sé, pero… yo de verdad lo sentía, sentí como un fuego ardía dentro de mí, podía sentir el odio hacía mi madre, cómo me quemaba –su voz se quebró un poco, mientras unas lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos-

- ¡Soy la peor persona del mundo, Matt! –unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-

- Sabes qué eso no es cierto, Sora –la atrajo hacía el, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar-

- Desahógate todo lo qué quieras, te hará bien –agregó en susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cabello-

Sora estaba llorando descontroladamente y con un gran sentimiento... ¿Por qué sentía odio hacia su madre?, no lo comprendía, sin embargo, algo vino a su mente, se dio cuenta de qué estaba sintiendo una sensación muy agradable, se sentía protegida, sentía un gran calor que salía del cuerpo de Matt, pero... ¿Por qué?

Ambos eran amigos, y nunca había pasado esto, sin embargo, era reconfortante.

Matt también logró sentir algo extraño qué le recorría todo su cuerpo, una sensación extraña, qué nunca en su vida había sentido, por primera vez había visto llorar a su amiga, había estado con ella tratando de animarla, de darle consejo, la había escuchado detenidamente, y ahora la estaba abrazando mientras ella lloraba, y ahora sentía cómo un calor llenaba todo su cuerpo al tener a Sora en sus brazos, lo único qué él quería, era protegerla, cuidarla, ayudarla.

Estuvieron muchos minutos así, al parecer Sora ya no lloraba, se había desahogado, y se sentía mejor, pero aún seguía en los brazos de Matt, él cuál, no parecía molestarle, al contrario.

Sin embargo, algunos compañeros de Sora y Matt, casi había llegado a su salón, iban muy animadamente escuchando a Tai, sobre el partido en el qué había participado, éste, les explicaba cómo se sentía por haber ganado y por haber anotado todos los goles, mientras hablaba, abrió el salón, y cuando iba a entrar vio a Matt y a Sora.

Ambos, estaba muy cerca, de hecho, Matt la estaba abrazando de una manera muy tierna y protectora, los compañeros de los chicos también vieron ésta escena, algunas de sus compañeras sólo suspiraron, mientras los compañeros sólo se emocionaron y decían algunas palabras, Tai no comprendía qué había pasado, pero decidió entrar mientras decía un comentario sobre el partido, Sora y Matt escucharon voces y se separaron rápidamente, mientras sus compañeros se dirigían a sus lugares.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Si, muchas Gracias Matt –una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir del salón, siendo observada por el oji-azul un poco más tranquilo-

Tai estaba algo intrigado, al ver a su amiga salir del salón, así que decidió preguntarle a Matt, qué pasaba.

- Matt... ¿pasa algo? –le preguntó al llegar a su lado-

- No, todo ésta bien –respondió mientras se sentaba en su asiento-

- ¿Sora ésta bien? –preguntó preocupado-

- Si, ésta bien, no te preocupes..., dime… ¿Cómo estuvo el partido? –preguntó curioso-

- Excelente, ganamos 5-0, y yo anoté todos los goles... ¿sabes? –decía muy feliz-

- Me alegró por ti –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa-

Los chicos siguieron hablando de algunas cosas, mientras Sora, iba al baño a refrescarse un poco, ya qué no quería que se dieran cuenta de qué había llorado; ahora, se sentía más tranquila, le había ayudado mucho llorar en el hombro de Matt; al recordar la escena, se ruborizó un poco.

El maestro había llegado al salón, y les había dado "la buena", noticia de qué hoy, habría examen sorpresa y qué valdría la mitad de su calificación, sí no lo aprobaban, entonces reprobaría el año..., todos los alumnos estaban decepcionados y no estaban de acuerdo.

Aún así, el maestro empezó a entregar los exámenes..., en eso, Sora llegó a su salón.

- Ah... Disculpé... ¿Puedo pasar, maestro? –preguntó mientras veía cómo sus compañeros la miraban con cara de cómo si hubieran visto a un fantasma, aunque esto, último no sabía muy bien porqué-

- Pasé, señorita Takenouchi, llega en un buen momento, hoy habrá examen sorpresa..., espero que haya estudiado –la cara de Sora cambio por completo cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma; llegó a su asiento y el maestro le dio su examen, lo miró y a simple vista no entendía nada-

El maestro dio unas indicaciones, dijo que había tres exámenes diferentes, y de nuevo mencionó que sí no lo aprobaban, reprobarían el curso; después, todos empezaron a contestar, o más bien, a tratar de contestar.

El tiempo pasaba, algunos alumnos miraban al techo, cómo si las respuestas estuvieran escritas ahí, o como sí Dios bájese y se las dijese, otros, ponían en practica el método "De tin marin de do pingüe", otros más, sacaban una moneda, y contestaban según lo que cayera, al parecer, nadie había estudiado nada.

Sin embargo, parecía que Tai, hoy, tenía más suerte que de costumbre, ya qué su examen era de respuestas múltiples, el examen de Matt, era 60 respuestas múltiples, y 40 de respuestas abiertas, a Sora no le fue tan bien, pues su examen era 100 de respuestas abiertas.

El tiempo paso y pronto, el maestro recogió los exámenes, todos estaba nerviosos, pues no sabía si aprobarían, la castaña, sólo contesto 2 preguntas, y no sabía si estaban bien o no, estaba molesta, triste y decepcionada, sabía que reprobaría, se puso a analizar y parecía que el día de hoy tenía mala suerte, las cosas se le estaba complicando y se le salían de control.

Las clases pasaron y pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se reunieron cómo siempre para desayunar, excepto Joe, el cuál, ahora ya estaba en 1ro. de Secundaria.

Mimi, Kari, Tk., e Izzy, ya se encontraban en su mesa de siempre esperando a Tai, Matt y Sora, los cuáles, ya iban con su charolas en mano, cuando llegaron, todos comenzaron a desayunar, para después de terminar, hablar de varias cosas.

Entre ellas y la más importante por ahora, el viaje; Si, ése era el tema principal los últimos días, y más porque pronto se llevaría a cabo, al comenzar a hablar sobre el tema, Sora permaneció callada terminando su gelatina lentamente, mientras todos, comentaban muy emocionados y ansiosos.

Al ver qué Sora no decía nada, los chicos le preguntaron que, qué era lo que llevaría, y cosas de esas, ella, sólo sonreía o asentía con la cabeza, aunque por dentro, estaba cada vez más molesta, hasta qué ya no soportó la situación.

Así qué, se levanto de su lugar, tomó su charola, se disculpó con sus amigos, para alejarse después e ir a dejar su charola y después, ir a caminar; estaba molesta, no sólo por lo del examen, también porqué no podría ir a el viaje, y sus amigos, parecían que sólo querían recordárselo una y otra vez para hacerla sentir peor, era, cómo si supieran que ella no iría, y se lo restregaran en su cara..., de nuevo, el humo negro empezó a meterse en ella, en sus ojos se podía ver como entraba y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, como si hubiera sido hipnotizada.

Continuará…

Bueno, éste fue el capitulo 1 de esté Fic, espero que les haya gustado, y que antes de irse me dejen un review con su opinión, si?

Ah, por cierto, una última cosa, si quieren saber que otras historias tengo, de qué anime es y de qué trata sólo de "click" en la parte de arriba dónde dice "Tary Nagisa" y podrán verlo.


	2. Chapter 2 Extraña

**†** **EN BUSCA DE MI DESTINO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Éste es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews con su opinión n-n

_Digimon no me perteneces sino a Akiyoshi Hongo, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_La actitud de Sora ha cambiado completamente, Matt trata de hablar con ella para qué le explique que es lo que le está pasando y porqué actúa así, sin embargo, a ella no parece importarle en lo más mínimo las palabras del ojiazul, incluso, ha decidido alejarse de todos sus amigos._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

-: lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**2. Capitulo 2- Extraña **

"_**Una línea tan delgada, es la que nos separa, entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, cuando la atravesamos hacía un lado, un mundo nuevo se nos muestra, estando ahora..., bajo su control total" **_

Los ojos de Sora por un instante tomaron otro color, una sensación extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo, asiendo que se relajada y se sintiera completamente diferente, empezó a sentir una gran energía, una fuerza que la quemaba por dentro, era la primera vez que sentía todo eso, pero le gustaba esa sensación, sin más..., se dirigió a su salón pues las clases comenzarían.

Pronto llegó y fue directo a su asiento, poco después llegaron Tai y Matt platicando animadamente sobre lo del viaje, al ver a su amiga, fueron con ella.

- Hola Sora n-n -Tai la saludo animadamente, mientras ella, los miraba con una sonrisa maniática-

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Sora? –preguntó el ojiazul un poco confundido e intrigado-

- Es que... ya estaba harta –les dijo irónicamente con una enorme sonrisa burlona-

- ¿De qué? –preguntó confundido el dueño del emblema del Valor-

- De sus conversaciones, de todos ustedes –los miraba fijamente a ambos con algo que parecía ser... ¿Descrecido?... ¿Molestia?... ¿Odio?

- De... ¿nosotros? –repitió incrédulo Matt ante su respuesta-

- Sí –dijo muy convencida y haciendo una cara de fastidio-

- ¿Pero... porqué, Sora? –preguntó Tai sin entender nada-

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el ojiazul, al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre-

- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! –respondió violentamente quitando con fuerza la mano de su amigo de su frente-

- ¿Sora? –articuló muy confundido y preocupado el joven Kamiya -

- ¿Qué... te sucede, Sora? –estaba en trance por la actitud de su amiga-

- ¿Qué?..., están desconcertados... ¿no? –rió burlonamente-

- ¡Qué lindo!... ¿No les parece?, se preocupan por mí –en un tonó de voz falso y haciendo un puchero, burlándose de ellos y su preocupación-

- Pero no se sorprendan –su voz y semblante se volvió frió y serio, mientras ambos chicos la miraban extrañados-

- Sora... ¿Qué te sucede? –agregó muy preocupado el castaño-

- ¡Nada!... (muy molesta), simplemente… (hizo una pausa) ¡Ya me canse de todos ustedes!... ¿Porqué no me dejan en paz, eh? –cruzó sus brazos en señal de molestia-

- No te vamos a dejar nunca, lo recuerdas…, somos tus amigos y siempre podrás contar con nosotros, siempre podrás decirnos lo que te pasa –le recordó el rubio-

- ¡Si, por supuesto! –dijo sarcásticamente y riendo después-

- Matt tiene razón, no te dejaremos, así que dinos que te está pasando –apoyó las palabras de su amigo y esperaba respuestas-

- ¡Ya basta de tanta hipocresía! –refutó molesta-

- ¡Escúchenme bien, porque sólo se los diré una vez!… (hizo una pausa), yo ya no quiero ser amiga de ustedes, así que… ¡DEJENMÉ EN PAZ! –terminó de decir muy seria-

- Pero… ¿Sora? –dijo en un susurró para sí, Matt-

- ¡Ya basta! –dijo muy enojado Tai-

- ¡Tú no eres así Sora!, dime que te esté pasando –agregó después esperando una respuesta a su comportamiento tan extraño; ella, simplemente lo ignoró-

En eso, llegó el maestro, diciéndoles que tomaran asiento, todos obedecieron está orden, excepto Tai, él cuál, seguía esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

- Dije que todos se sentaran –volvió a repetir, refiriéndose a Tai-

- Esperé un momento, por favor –pidió el castaño a su maestro, mientras veía fijamente a Sora; Por supuesto que el maestro no lo tomó muy bien y comenzaba a ponerse rojo del coraje-

- Tai... ¡Vamos! –se lo llevaba a su lugar-

- ¡Pero Matt! –se quejó mientras lo llevaba a su lugar-

- Tranquilízate, al rato hablaremos con ella, no te preocupes –le dijo en susurró antes de irse a su lugar-

- ¡Está bien! –se sentó en su lugar y guardo silencio-

- Bien..., ahora comencemos con la clase –empezó a escribir en el pizarrón-

La clase continuaba, ni Tai ni Matt le habían puesto atención a la clase, ambos se preguntaban a sí mismos lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, ella no era así..., algo tenía que estarle pasando, pero la pregunta era... ¿Qué era?.

Pronto, terminó la clase, aunque siguieron las demás sin poder acercársele y preguntarle lo que le sucedía, está, era la última clase del día, la maestra, explicaba algunos ejercicios de Matemáticas, así que decidió preguntarle a algún alumno la respuesta.

- Eh... (buscó a alguien con la mirada), Señorita Takenouchi…, dígame la respuesta del ejercicio que está en el pizarrón –le preguntó-

Ella, simplemente rió, provocando el desconcierto en la maestra y sobre todo, en sus dos amigos.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido, señorita Takenouchi? –le preguntó un poco enojada, por lo qué la castaña volvió a reír-

- ¡Señorita Takenouchi póngase de pie, Ahora mismo!... ¡Y dígame de qué se ríe! –ordenó muy molesta la maestra, mientras Sora se levantaba de su asiento-

- ¿En verdad quiere saberlo? –le preguntó la castaña con mirada... ¿Malvada? -dijo con mirada malvada-

- ¡Así es!, dígame a mí y a todos sus compañeros de qué se ríe –esperaba su respuesta-

- Me reía de usted –dijo en tonó frió, y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes-

- ¿Cómo dijo? –preguntó sorprendida ante su respuesta-

- ¿Acaso no escucho bien?..., dije que me reía de usted, pero… no me pueden culpar por eso, sólo mírese… -dijo en tonó de burla, mientras todo el salón estaba en silencio sepulcral, al igual que la maestra por su respuesta tan directa-

- Es una vieja amargada y frustrada... ¡Es patética!, debería esta en un manicomio… ¡No esperé!…, le haría un gran favor a todo el mundo... ¡Si se muere! –dijo riendo, mientras todos la miraba sin poder creer que Sora Takenouchi, una de las mejores alumnas estuviera diciendo algo cómo eso-

- Se-señorita Takenouchi... ¡Salga de mi salón ahora mismo! –le señaló la salida-

- Veo que tienen razón… -dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a salir, aunque cuando estuvo frente a frente con la maestra se acercó a ella y le susurró.

- La verdad… ¡Duele! –le miró desafiante, mientras la maestra se quedaba sin moverse ni decir nada, después, Sora siguió su camino y salió riendo-

Todos en el salón se quedaron pasmados, nadie dijo nada, parecía que estaban en estado de shock, aún, no podían creer lo que había pasado, pasaron varios minutos antes de que la maestra se recuperará, después, trató de seguir con la clase, aunque al parecer las palabras de la señorita Takenouchi la habían afectado más de lo que había creído.

Sora salió al patio, se detuvo al notar algo, se sentía muy bien, ahora no tenia miedo de decir lo que sentía, una enorme fuerza la rodeaba, sin embargo, su análisis fue interrumpido al ver que alguien había llegado a su lado.

- ¿Qué quieres Ishida? –preguntó molesta, Matt, simplemente se sorprendió al escucharla decirle por su apellido-

- Sora… quiero hablar contigo –se acercó a ella-

- Si... ¡Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo! –volteó a verlo a los ojos de una manera muy fría-

- Por favor..., sólo escúchame –dijo un poco triste, produciéndose después un enorme silencio entre ambos-

- Pensé… (agregó después interpretando ese silencio cómo que prosiguiera) ...que ya te sentías mejor –terminó de decir un poco vacilante y decepcionado-

- ¿Porqué? –lo miró detenidamente y mostrándole una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Matt por ese gestó-

- Sólo porque lloré en tu hombro…, sólo porque me escuchaste sin juzgarme –su sonrisa se hizo más grande, al mismo tiempo que ella se iba acercando más a él, acortando los pocos centímetros que los separaban-

- ¿Es por eso? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano a su rostro y comenzaba a acariciarlo; Matt, por su parte, se sonrojo y se puso nervioso por aquél contacto.

- Ah... Yo… -comenzaba a titubear, a divagar y a sudar la gota gorda, Sora al notar esté cambio, se acercó más a él, cerró sus ojos y lo besó.

Después de unos segundos, se separó de él, para darle la espalda después, el rubio en cambio, estaba atónito, sonrojado y muy confundido por lo que su amiga había hecho.

- ¿Q-qué... qué fue eso… Sora? –preguntó aún muy nervioso y sonrojado-

- ¿Sabes algo? –ignoró sus palabras y en cambio mencionó... y aún, dándole la espalda-

- Por mucho tiempo…, pensé que no podía vivir sin todos ustedes… -se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos-

- ... Qué..., estar tanto tiempo en el Digimundo nos había unido realmente…, que nuestros emblemas... (hizo una pausa) significaban una de nuestras cualidades –sacó su emblema, el cuál, lo llevaba colgado de su cuello, aunque estaba debajo de su blusa; Matt, solamente la observaba sin decir nada-

- Tai, tiene el emblema del Valor, tú, el de la Amistad, y yo… -miró aquél símbolo, que yacía sobre su mano-

- El del Amor –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, volviendo su vista a su amigo, después de escuchar sus palabras-

- Así es –afirmó con la cabeza y volviendo a mirar su emblema-

- Pensé…, que siempre conservaríamos ésa cualidad... –su voz se quebró un poco, sus palabras, reflejaban un tonó de tristeza; sin dejar de ver su emblema, lo empuño en su mano y lo jaló, reventando el cordón, para tenerlo por completo en su mano-

- Sin embargo..., ahora se qué eso no es posible –apretó con fuerza su puño, para después ver de una manera desafiante y fría al chico que permanecía enfrente de ella-

- Aunque ahora…, sé que puedo seguir adelanté sin esa cualidad… y sobre todo (hizo una breve pausa)… sin ustedes –sus ojos perdieron todo calor, transformándose en dos témpanos de hielo-

- Ustedes siempre fueron un estorbo para mí…, pensé que les tenía cariño, que eran importantes para mí, sin embargo me equivoqué…, lo único que siento hacia ustedes…, es una gran repulsión y odio… ¡Ya no los soportó más!..., me cansé de escuchar sus patéticas ideas sobre la amistad y todo eso…, por eso…, ya no quiero estar más con ustedes…, ya no quiero qué me sigan molestando, esté… es el Adiós definitivo –aventó su emblema, cayendo muy lejos de los dos-

- ¡Sora Takenouchi, ha muerto para todos ustedes!…, y tú sabes…, qué los muertos no reviven –una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro-

- Si se interponen en mi camino…, los destruiré –comenzó a reír-

- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso Sora!… ¿Crees qué podrás?... ¡Estás muy equivocada!..., y ha pesar de tus palabras…, los muchachos y yo…, siempre te veremos cómo nuestra amiga… (hizo una pausa), yo... ¡Yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites!…, recuérdalo... Sora –esto último lo dijo casi en susurró, pero siendo escuchado perfectamente por Sora, para después, empuchar con fuerza sus puños y mirar al suelo, ya que al parecer, unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos-

- ¡Qué patético eres! –se rió de él, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de aquél lugar-

- ¡No, Sora!... ¡¡Te equivocas!! –dijo para sí mismo mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo-

Después de unos cuantos minutos y ya más calmado y sereno, miró a lo lejos algo que parecía brillar débilmente y llamándolo, al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era el emblema de su amiga, al tomarlo y tenerlo en su mano, vio que estaba todo negro, no por la tierra, sino que había perdido su color y su esencia, pues la dueña de ése emblema había renunciado a él, a sus sentimientos y a la luz, el emblema mostraba lo qué ella sentía, y no había duda, Sora había cambiado..., se había llenado de Odio, Desprecio, Coraje, Irá, se había ido al lado de la Oscuridad.

Dejando a un Matt solo, triste y preocupado, con el único recuerdo de lo que ella había sido, y ahora… sólo era un lejano recuerdo que cada minuto iba desapareciendo hasta ser olvidado.

Continuará…

Éste fue el capitulo 2, espero que les haya gustado n-n, espero que dejen reviews con su opinión del capitulo, y gracias a quiénes dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado, en mi Profile encontraran el agradecimiento, la respuesta a sus comentarios y también..., algunos otros de mis Fic's, nos vemos n-n


	3. Chapter 3 Seducida

**† ****EN BUSCA DE MI DESTINO †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Por fin aquí, el capitulo 3, quiero agradecerle a Alexeigirl-San, por haberme leído y por haber dejado tan lindo review, esté capitulo va dedicado para ti, espero que te guste n-n

_Digimon no me perteneces sino a Akiyoshi Hongo, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

_**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**_

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**-.- **lo que dice Sora Takenouchi

-: lo que dice el personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

La historia.

**3. Capitulo 3- "Seducida" **

"_**Las sombras nos pueden robar a quien amamos, pero solo nosotros podemos ayudarlos, si hacemos que se den cuenta de cuanto los amamos"**_

Sora caminaba por las calles sin ningún rumbo establecido, su mirada estaba perdida, ella…, sumisa en sus pensamientos…, recordaba lo que le había dicho a su amigo minutos atrás.

Todo lo que le había dicho había sido verdad, era lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, ya no le importaban más, había roto los lazos que la unían con ellos, ahora, por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre de las cadenas que la ataban, esa sensación era maravillosa, excitante y única…, apartir de ahora, viviría su vida sin nadie que le dijera lo que debía o no hacer, al pensar en eso, una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, siguiendo su camino.

**En la escuela.**

El joven Ishida había subido a un árbol; tocaba una melodía con su armónica, dejando que esa hermosa melodía se llevará su dolor, tristeza y confusión; mientras tocaba, pensaba en lo que había sucedido.

¿Tal vez estaba soñando?...¡Sí¡Eso era¡Estaba soñando!, era la única explicación.

"Sora jamás diría algo como eso", se dijo a sí mismo, "Debe..., debe ser una pesadilla" -agregó mientras seguía tocando-

El timbre ya había sonado, las clases ese dia había finalizado..., a lo lejos, un distraído y confundido Tai buscaba con la vista a sus amigos y compañeros de clases; primero, su mejor amiga había salido triunfante ante la maestra que había enfrentado y después Matt, había ido tras ella para aclarar las cosas, y ahora..., él se encontraba buscándolos pero no los veía por ningún lado.

Los alumnos estaban saliendo y se dispersaban por todo el lugar, asiendo la búsqueda de Tai más difícil y hasta cierto punto..., inútil.

Un poco resignado, y ya dirigiéndose a la salida, detuvo su paso al escuchar una melodía que conocía muy bien..., identificando de dónde provenía el sonido, se dirigió a aquel lugar de donde provenía, al llegar, miró el lugar y no lo vio por ningún lado, después, su vista se enfocó hacía uno de los árboles, encontrándole efectivamente ahí, sentado sobre una de las ramas, aún, tocando aquella canción.

- Matt... ¿Qué heces ahí? –preguntó curioso el castaño, mientras el otro, seguía con su melodía-

- ¿Pudiste hablar con Sora? –volvió a preguntarle al no verla por ningún lado-

Por su parte, el rubio cerró sus ojos, ya que no quería recordar lo que había pasado, además de qué era probable que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos y él, no quería que Tai lo viera en ése estado, por eso..., siguió tocando sin decir nada.

- ¿Matt? –le llamó confundido…, viendo que no le contestaría, decidió subir al árbol-

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó de nuevo algo dudoso, poniendo lentamente su mano en su hombro, Matt..., simplemente dejó de tocar y guardó su armónica en su bolsillo-

- Si… estoy bien –articuló con dificultad, ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta-

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –volvió a cuestionar, mientras el ojiazul desviaba su mirada hacía el suelo-

- … ¿Sobré qué? –preguntó confundido después de unos segundos de silencio-

- Sobre Sora… ¿Lo recuerdas? –le recordó el castaño al mismo tiempo que quitaba su mano de su hombro-

- Ah…, eso –respondió sin importancia-

- En realidad… no mucho –agregó tratando de sonreír pero sin éxito alguno-

- ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?... ¿Y por qué estás extraño? –cuestionó levantaba el ceño-

- Todo... está bien… -tratando de parecer normal-

- Con respecto a lo de Sora…, sólo necesita espacio…, pero está bien –le mostró una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible-

- ¿Estás seguro? –inquirió dudoso-

- Si, quiere espacio –dijo para sí mismo tratando de convencerse de que así era-

- Bueno si es así…, será mejor que nos vayamos…, ya es un poco tarde –miró su reloj-

- ¿Quieres ir un rato a mi casa? –le preguntó antes de bajar del árbol-

- Lo siento, no puedo..., será en otra ocasión –respondió mecánicamente el ojiazul-

- Bueno –dijo mientras saltaba y caía de pie al suelo, siendo seguido por el rubio-

- Entonces..., mañanas nos vemos n-n -se despidió de él, mientras éste último, sólo asintió-

El joven Ishida se quedó ahí sin moverse, viendo como su amigo se alejaba corriendo del lugar.

- Tai, si supieras que Sora nos detesta –agregó serio, mientras el aire, movía un poco su cabello-

Después de varios segundos, Matt se dirigió a salir de ahí, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y sumergido en sus pensamientos.

**En las calles. **

La castaña seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, ya llevaba rato así, ahora se encontraba pasando por unas calles que jamás había recorrido en toda su vida..., de pronto, pudo escuchar unas cuantas voces, miró a su alrededor y vio un callejón que permanecía oculto de la luz del sol, con algo de curiosidad y nada que hacer, decidió ir a ver que sucedía.

- ¡Así no! –se escuchó una voz regañando a alguien-

- ¡Tienes que poner las manos así, sino, el enemigo te atacará! –decía la misma voz y en el mismo tonó-

- ¡Bien!, Ahora intentemos el movimiento de ataque –volvió a decir, mientras Sora se iba acercando sigilosamente al lugar-

- ¡Bien! –agregó de nuevo la misma voz-

- Ahora muéstrame ambos movimientos –ordenó seriamente-

Sora veía a varias personas en circulo, adentro del circulo había un muchacho de unos 16 años aproximadamente, con una vestimenta de cuero en color negro, así cómo cadenas y llevaba un arete en su oreja izquierda, al parecer, era el líder de esa banda, la otra persona que era instruida era una chica, aparentemente de la misma edad que ella, con vestimenta en cuero y del mismo color.

- ¡Bien! Ahora trata de derribarme –volvió a indicar-

La chica trató aunque no pudo, auque... ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera derribarlo si él era mas grande y fuerte?

- Bueno, al menos..., has mejorado –agregó después de no haber podido derribarlo, cómo dándole ánimos-

Sora, por su parte, seguía acercándose, sin percatarse, de qué en el suelo había una lata, al moverla se escuchó el ruido, siendo alertados los sujetos, por instinto, ella trató de ocultarse detrás de unos botes de basura.

- Eso es todo –dijo el líder, mientras con la mano le daba la orden a uno de sus muchachos para que atrapará al intruso expía-

- Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento –agregó después mientras trataba de disimular-

Mientras, la castaña estaba agachada, esperaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta y que ya se fueran de ahí para poder salir, no obstante, alguien la tomó por la fuerza de la blusa, la sacó de su escondite y la llevó hasta su líder.

**-.-** ¡Suéltame! –decía Sora tratando de liberarse del agarre del muchacho-

- ¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí!! –comentaba alegre mientras se acercaba a ella tronándose los dedos-

- Suéltala Mich –le dio la orden al muchacho de unos 14 años más o menos-

- Como diga jefe –la soltó mientras ella caí de rodillas a los pies del líder-

- ¡¿Qué hace una niña tan hermosa por aquí?! –se agachó mientras llevaba su mano a su rostro mientras la observaba detenidamente-

**-.-** ¡Suéltame Bastando!... ¡Y no soy una niña! –articuló mientras alejaba la mano del sujeto y se molestaba por sus palabras-

- ¡Parece que la pequeña habla rudo! –decía irónicamente mientras todos se empezaban a reír-

**-.-** ¿Qué es tan gracioso?... ¡¿Ustedes?! –respondió mientras se paraba y los sujetos dejaban de reír al escuchar sus palabras-

Uno de los tipos, se molestó por aquellas palabras y la sujeto de su blusa mientras la levantaba.

- Suéltala, Ronny –le dijo el líder-

- ¡¿Pero jefe?! –respondió indignado-

- ¡Ya me oíste! –refutó molestó, mientras el sujeto la soltaba-

- ¿Sabes?... ¡Me gusta tu actitud! –se acercó a ella, puso sus manos en sus hombros, mientras ella, lo miraba con molestia-

- Me gusta ésa mirada llena de furia –con su mano derecha tomó su rostro-

- ¡Si!, Me gusta –ella simplemente quitó su mano de golpe y se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda-

**-.-** ¡No me interesa si te gusta o no! u-u –le dijo molesta al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos-

- ¡Si!, ésa es la actitud… -contestó un tanto alegre y poniéndosele enfrente-

- Dime.. ¿Te gustaría pertenecer a la banda? –le preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus hombros-

- ¡Podemos enseñarte mucho! –agregó mientras la castaña lo miraba sorprendida ante esta propuesta-

- ¿Qué dices?... ¿Aceptas? –volvió a preguntarle, mientras ella pensaba en aquella proposición tan atractiva-

**-.-** Está bien –respondió Sora después de varios minutos, pero sin darle mucha importancia-

- ¡Excelente!... ¡Verás qué no te arrepentirás! –el líder le guiño un ojo-

**-.-** Ya veremos u-u –contestó ella secamente-

- Ahora te presentaré a los de la banda –comenzó a presentarle a los miembros-

Después de presentarles a aquéllas personas, era el turno de que supieran cuál era su nombre.

- Y dinos... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó curioso-

**-.-** Me llamó Sora, aunque ahora que pertenezco a la banda necesito otro, esté es muy cursi –dijo con cierta ironía-

- ¡No te preocupes!, nosotros te ayudaremos con tu nuevo nombre –se acomidió sonriendo-

**-.-** Por cierto... ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –le preguntó la oji-castaña-

- Ah, es cierto…, bueno, todos me llaman Kiryu –respondió-

**-.-** ¿Kiryu?, Suena bien –en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa, no sabían si era de burla o decepción-

- Bueno, ahora qué eres miembro creo que debemos iniciar con tu entrenamiento –se retiró un poco-

- Aya, tú le ayudarás –llamó a la chica con la que había estado entrenando antes-

- ¡Por supuesto! –llegó hasta quedar frente a frente con la castaña-

- Escucha, tienes que aprender a defenderte y a pelear... ¿de acuerdo? –aclaró mientras se sentaba arriba de un bote de basura-

**-.-** Bien –contestó ella mientras se ponía en guardia-

- ¡Inicien! –dio la orden el líder-

Sora inicio, dejándose ir contra la chica, más ella, pudo esquivar con demasiada facilidad los golpes que la castaña le daba, después de esquivarlos, contraatacó, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, al darle un golpe en el estomago-

**-.-** ¡Aghh! –se escuchó quejarse mientras sujetaba con sus dos manos la parte afectada-

- Tienes que poner atención a sus movimientos –le dijo Kiryu, mientras ella trataba de ponerse de pie-

- Creo que eso es todo por hoy –decía al ver que apenas podía mantenerse en pie-

**-.-** ¡No!... ¡es...pera! –dijo casi sin aliento y tratando de mantenerse en pie-

**-.-** Con...tinuemos –articuló con dificultad-

- Bien –él miró a Aya y asintió para que continuaran-

Está vez Aya fue la que decidió atacar, lanzó una serie de puñetazos, golpes y patadas dando todas en el blanco, y dejando nuevamente en el suelo a la castaña.

Pasaron varios minutos y ella seguía en el suelo, estaba golpeada y lastimada, el dolor iba en aumento, y no podía levantarse.

- Eso es todo –le informó a Aya, la cuál, obedeció-

- Mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento y lecciones básicas –les decía a todos-

**-.- **Aún... no –dijo con dificultad y tratando de recuperarse y ponerse de pie; de su boca comenzaba a salir sangre y aún así quería continuar-

**-.-** Aún... puedo... continuar –decía tratándose de ponerse de pie-

- Hasta aquí el entrenamiento –decía firmemente-

**-.- **¡No! Aún... no –se puso de pie mientras su respiración estaba muy acelerada-

- Hm –masculló el líder cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa entre burlona y de admiración-

- Continúen –asintió-

Sora se lanzó contra la chica, lanzó una serie de puñetazos y golpes, al principio ninguno dio en el blanco, pero el último, dio en la cara de la chica, asiendo que todos se sorprendieran.

- ¡Bien!..., pero tienes que tener cuidado, en la posición en la que estás te atacará y darán en el blanco, tienes que defenderte en cuanto termines de atacar –le dijo como consejo-

Siguiendo aquél consejo, se puso en defensa y pudo detener los golpes que la chica le mandaba.

- Ahora resiste, cuando veas que su ataque disminuye en intensidad, ataca –así lo hizo Sora, espero, y cuando vio que disminuía el ataque, contraatacó, dando varios golpes en el blanco.

Ahora que la castaña sabía observar y qué hacer, las cosas se ponían complicadas para ambas chicas, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, se están cansando, pero ninguna se rendía.

Así siguieron, mientras Kiryu les decía lo que tenían que hacer para mejorar, atacar o defenderse, las cosas eran muy reñidas, el entrenamiento duró casi una hora.

- ¡Hasta aquí..., por hoy será todo! –bajó de los botes y se dirigía a ellas-

- Lo hicieron bien –les dijo mientras llegaba a su lado y las abrazaba a ambas-

**-.-** Hm –se alejó de él-

- Ya saben, mañana nos veremos aquí mismo a las 6:00 de tarde –decía mientras todos se empezaban a despedir y salían de ahí-

Sora se había retirado un poco, estaba recargada en la pared mientras trataba de sostenerse y descansar, su respiración aún estaba acelerada y el cuerpo le dolía mucho, tenía rasguños, moretes incluso le estaba saliendo sangre de algunas partes.

- ¡Aya lo hiciste bien, has mejorado con esté entrenamiento! –Kiryu la felicitaba-

- Aunque... aún te falta mejorar –agregó con una pequeña sonrisa-

- Lo sé –dijo mientras salía de ese lugar, siendo seguida pero con pasos más lentos por su líder, el cuál, recordó que la chica nueva no se había ido, giró, para verla recargada en la pared, apareciendo en sus labios, una sonrisa burlona, mientras se dirigía a ella-

- ¡Lo hiciste bien!, novata –decía mientras le daba una mano para ayudarla a que se levantará-

**-.-** Hm –negó su ayuda y ella sola trató de incorporarse-

- Estás bien –decía irónicamente con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro-

- Mañana te esperó aquí a las 6 continuaremos con el entrenamiento y seguiremos con una rutina nueva –decía mientras ella trataba de permanecer de pie-

Las fuerzas la abandonaban, el dolor aumentaba, de pronto, todo se volvió negro, todo daba vueltas, sentía que se estaba yendo.

- ¿Novata?... ¡Novata! –Sora escuchaba muy a lo lejos..., cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que "su líder" la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, apareciendo un pequeño sonrojó en su rostro-

**-.-** ¡¿Qué crees que haces pervertido?! –objetó molesta-

- ¡Oye!, te ibas a caer –decía algo molestó por su comentario-

**-.-** ¡Suéltame! –se zafó de él, mientras trataba de permanecer en pie-

- ¡Cómo quieras novata! –le dio la espalda pues estaba ofendido-

**-.-** ¡No me digas Novata!, Soy... –no terminó de decirlo, ya que de nuevo se iba a desmayar, el chico se dio la vuelta mientras veía cómo caía, volviéndola a atrapar de nuevo-

**-.-** ... soy..., Alti –fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el conocimiento-

- ¡Novata!... ¡Novata! –decía mientras trataba de despertarla-

**4 Horas después, en un lugar extraño.**

Sora permanecía recostada en un sillón; una sabana la cubría..., en su frente, había un trapo con agua fría; las heridas de su rostro habían sido limpiadas y curadas.

Poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento..., abrió sus ojos lentamente, trató de recordar que había pasado..., dándose cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que no conocía, se incorporó un poco y miró detenidamente el lugar, tratando de ver en dónde estaba.

Era un departamento algo pequeño, todo parecía estar en orden; ella estaba en la sala, donde había dos sillones más pequeños que en el que estaba, los tres conformaban la sala; adelante y en la pared, estaba la televisión y un minicomponente, detrás de está, estaba la cocina, a un lado el baño, y en medio pero hasta el final había una puerta medio abierta, al parecer esa era la única habitación de aquel lugar.

Detenidamente y un poco confundida miró aquel lugar; no comprendía dónde estaba o cómo había llegado ahí..., lo único que recordaba era que estaba en el callejón, después, todo era borroso.

- Así que ya despertaste –se escuchó una voz, la cuál provenida de una silueta que permanecía parada bajo el marco de la puerta-

- Pensé que no despertaría jamás –agregó con cierta ironía en sus palabras, dirigiéndose después a ella-

**-.-** ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó mientras se cubría con la sabana-

- ... Te tuve que traer a mi departamento –respondió al llegar a lado-

**-.-** ¿Porqué? –volvió a cuestionar-

- ¿No lo recuerdas?..., Te ibas a caer y te molestaste conmigo por sostenerte, después te volviste a desmayar y no reaccionabas, así que no me quedó mas que traerte aquí –dijo sin darle mucha importancia-

**-.-** ... Gracias... Kiryu –le agradeció en susurró para después levantarse y con la intensión de salir de ahí-

- ¡Espera!... ¿Qué haces? Aún estás muy débil, si sales te volverás a desmayar –le impidió el paso-

**-.- **Hm –una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios-

**-.- **Como si te importará... (hizo una pausa), a nadie le importa lo que me pasé... –agregó con cierta tristeza en sus palabras al recordarlo-

- ¡Es cierto!, Tal vez a nadie le importes... –contestó seriamente, sorprendiéndola por aquellas palabras, no se imaginaba aquella... ¿Sinceridad?-

- Pero..., ahora perteneces a la banda..., si estás mal afectas a la banda, eso... ¡No lo puedo permitir! –ocultó su mirada en su cabello..., ella, estaba sorprendida y un poco confundida-

- Así que..., yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa –se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió, con la intensión de salir-

**-.- **¡No es necesario!... yo... nadie me espera en casa, aún... no quiero volver –desvió su miraba-

- ... Entonces... siéntate –cerró la puerta-

- ... Te traeré algo de comer –se dirigió a la cocina, siendo observado por la castaña, la cual, no comprendía aquella actitud..., al final se sentó-

El chico saco varias cosas del refrigerador, empezó a guisar, calentar y probar, en menos de media hora la castaña ya tenía un plato con comida, la cual olía muy bien y se veía deliciosa.

**-.- **... Gracias –agradeció en susurró, mientras él, se dirigía a la cocina por las bebidas, la oji-castaña llevó a su boca un poco de aquella comida-

**-.- **¡No está mal! –agregó con una sonrisa burlona-

- ¡Ya lo se Novata!, yo lo hice ¿no? –decía muy orgulloso y un poco presuntuoso-

**-.- **¡Te dije que no me dijeras así!... Soy... –fue interrumpida-

- ¡Alti!... ¡Lo sé! –imitó su voz y sus gestos, dejándola sorprendida al ver que lo recordaba-

**-.- **Si –asintió confundida-

**-.- **¡Así que apartir de ahora llámame Alti! –parecía una orden-

- Bien, lo intentare –decía burlándose y guiñándole un ojo-

Ambos permanecieron en el apartamento, entre discusiones y peleaban por cualquier cosa, sonrisas burlescas y sarcásticas; el Sol se iba ocultando lentamente, de no ser por el reloj de pared que sonó, no se hubieran percatado de lo tarde que era.

**-.-** Ya tengo que irme –se levantó del sofá-

- ¡Espera!, Ven... –se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la única habitación que había..., al ver que no lo seguía la castaña, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y agregó-

- ¡Vamos Novata, no tengo todo el día! –tenía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro-

**-.- **¡Te dije que no me llamaras novata! –refutó molesta y dirigiéndose a aquella habitación después-

El lugar estaba oscuro, el muchacho encendió las luces, mostrando a la vista de la chica una pequeña habitación; una cama sin tender, un closet en la pared, una mesita de noche con una pequeña lámpara, un montón de libros y discos de música, un escritorio con una laptop, más libros de todos los colores y tamaños, que parecían no estar en orden; en las paredes había pósters de muchachas muy guapas, de grupos de música gótica, incluso de un escritor famoso, también había varios papeles con frases, así como ciertos signos raros.

- Toma –le aventó una gabardina después de sacarla del closet-

**-.- **¿Y esto? –preguntó confundida al tenerla en sus manos-

- Mira tus ropas... (señaló con el dedo), no querrás que te descubran... ¿verdad? –sonrió sarcásticamente-

**-.- **Hm... –fue lo único que articuló mientras se ponía la gabardina, que por cierto, era de color negro-

**- **¡Vamos! –salió de la habitación y apagó las luces, siendo seguido muy de cerca por la castaña-

Llegaron a la puerta, salieron, cerró la puerta tras de sí, para después bajar las escaleras y llegar a una especie de cochera; quitó un pedazo de tela, la cual cubría una hermosa motocicleta, se subió a ella y espero a que Sora se subiera.

- ¡Sube! –se escuchó casi como una orden; a pesar de eso, la castaña accedió y se subió, recibiendo después el casco, una vez que se lo puso la moto encendió-

- ¡Sujétate fuerte! –agregó, mientras ella se sujetaba y un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, pero siendo ignorado por ella-

La moto arrancó..., iban a toda velocidad, la adrenalina llenaba sus cuerpos, el aire golpeaba sus rostros, produciéndoles una gran sensación.

- ¡Y AHORA POR DÓNDE! –preguntó girando un poco su rostro para oírle-

**-.- **¡DA VUELTA ALA DERECHA! –respondió aferrándose un poco más a él-

- ¡BIEN! –aceleró un poco más, para dar vuelta después-

**-.- **¡SI, ESO ES, MÁS RAPIDO! –decía feliz al aumentar la velocidad-

A pesar de ir a toda velocidad y de la agradable sensación que producía, pronto llegaron a su destino.

**-.- **¡DETENTE, YA LLEGAMOS! –dijo, para después frenar esté-

**-.- **¡Eso estuvo increíble! –agregó feliz al bajarse de la moto-

- Bueno, ya sabes, mañana a las 6 –le recordó, mientras ella le regresaba el casco-

**-.- **Ahí, estaré –contestó neutralmente, mientras la motocicleta encendía de nuevo-

- ¿Sabes algo?, creo que no eres tan enojona y aburrida como pensé –después de decir eso, arrancó dejándola sorprendida ante ese comentario-

**-.- **... Si, lo mismo pienso –dijo para sí misma, viendo como desaparecía de su vista y sonriendo a su nuevo estilo-

Después de eso, se dispuso a entrar, entró en silencio..., su madre no se veía por ningún lado... "Excelente" dijo en su mente, dirigiéndose a subir las escaleras.

- ¡¿Sora?! –se escuchó llamarle una voz-

**-.- **Hm –fue lo único que articuló con una expresión de fastidio-

- ¡Sora, espera! –la dueña de aquella voz iba detrás de ella-

- ¿Dónde estabas?... ¿Y porqué llegas tan tarde? –preguntó su madre, mientras ella seguía su camino-

- ¡Sora, contéstame!..., Mimi te estuvo marcando toda la tarde... ¡¡Sora!! –decía molesta al ver que no tenía respuestas-

- ¡¡Sora!! –fue lo último que dijo al ver como su hija había subido las escaleras lo más pronto posible y después azotaba la puerta de su habitación-

**En su habitación.**

**-.- **Hm... ¡Patético! –dijo fastidiada-

En eso el timbre del teléfono sonó, miró con frialdad el aparato, el cual seguía timbrando, se apresuró a descolgarlo y espero a ver quien diablos le llamaba.

- ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí? –se escuchó la voz de Mimi-

**-.-** Hm –sonrió con ironía y colgó el teléfono, dejando a una desconcertada chica mientras colgaba su teléfono en su casa-

La castaña miró aquel aparato, por desgracia conocía a su "amiga", y está no se rendiría, así que tomó el teléfono y lo dejó descolgado, cuando Mimi intento volver a marcar, la línea estaba ocupada.

Lentamente y con una sonrisa ¿Malvada? se asomó por la ventana..., El mundo se veía diferente, tan insignificante, y ella tan fuerte, tan poderosa, que su sonrisa aumentó..., al ver su reflejo en el vidrio, se percató de la gabardina que llevaba puesta, por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba como se le veía..., y sin poder evitarlo, a su mente vino el dueño de está.

Con su sonrisa altiva, se la quitó y la dejó sobre la cama..., su imagen reflejada en el espejo llamó su atención, mirándose fijamente..., su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia, su cuerpo estaba golpeado, su rostro tenía ciertos golpes que no se apreciaban del todo, gracias a Kiryu.

Y a pesar de estar en ese estado, se sentía bien..., el lado de la oscuridad era tan hermoso, tan atrayente, que la sensación que le provocara era extasiante, adictiva, desde ahora en adelante las cosas en su vida cambiarían, sería ella misma, sin normas ni reglas estúpidas, su sonrisa aumentó un poco más al volver a verse en el espejo.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar una ducha y relajarse, alejar sus pensamientos entupidos que querían invadir su mente..., después de salir, curó su cuerpo y se preparó para dormir, el día había sido muy pesado, necesitaba recargar sus fuerzas para seguir con su nueva vida.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Era muy temprano, el sol aún no salía, a pesar de eso la castaña ya había levantado, esa mañana se sentía con una gran energía, pero también sentía una gran repulsión a todo lo que había sido parte de su mundo, ahora la oscuridad le mostraba un mundo nuevo que aún no terminaba de conocer y que ansiaba ver.

Se apresuró a buscar en su closet algo que ponerse, cuando vio su ropa sintió asco y unas ganas enormes de vomitar..., ahora ya no podía vestirse de esa forma tan... estúpida, agarró unas tijeras y empezó a hacerle modificaciones a su ropa, después de terminar se vistió, se miró en el espejo y le encanto su nueva apariencia.

Llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas, el diseño de esta era algo futurista, con algunos accesorios entre exóticos y góticos, su pantalón era de piel en color negro con los mismos accesorios, calzaba algo que parecía ser botas militares en color negro.

En sus manos, llevaba un par de guantes negros cortos, en su brazo izquierdo una pulsera de 8 centímetros de ancho de plata, en su cabello llevaba un listón negro, sus orejas habían sido perforadas por ella misma, llevando un par de coquetas de plata; delineó sus ojos con lápiz negro, haciéndola ver más oscura, más mala, el toque final, fue dado al ponerse la gabardina negra.

De nueva cuenta se miró en el espejo, sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver su nueva imagen.

**.-. **¡Excelente!, desde ahora en adelante está será mi nueva imagen..., desde ahora soy... Alti! –dijo firmemente y riendo un poco después-

Tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí.

Como aún era temprano su madre no se veía por ningún lado, bajo las escaleras y salió sin ningún problema.

Se dirigió por la calle sin ninguna prisa, algunas personas que pasaban se le quedaban viendo entre sorprendidas y asustadas, ningunas de esas personas jamás la habían visto en toda su vida, o al menos, no la reconocían con ese atuendo.

Pronto llegó a su escuela, se detuvo en la entrada, miró el lugar y no sabia si entrar o no..., al final entró con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, se dirigió a su salón, dejó sus cosas y salió, se dirigió a la azotea en donde observo como el Sol comenzaba a salir, una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro, al ver tan imponente luz, su vista se dirigió hacía el suelo, observando como los alumnos empezaban a llegar.

Continuará…

Aquí el capitulo 3, espero que haya sido de su agrado... n-n, si leyeron el capitulo por favor dejen un review con su opinión, sip?

Como podrán ver, ni la sombra de lo que Sora fue algún día u.u, y las cosas aún no terminan, así que hay mucho más por que suceda..., les recuerdo que esté es un SoraxMatt y aunque no haya habido mucha interacción entre ambos, así terminará el Fic..., a menos de que alguno muera o.ó En fin..., dejen reviews n.n quizás actualicé más pronto de lo planeado.

Por último..., si quieren leer o saber que tipos de Fic's escribo y de que tratan denle "clic" en la parte de arriba donde dice "Tary Nagisa" y hasta abajo lo verán..., tengo fic's sobre Bey Blade, Gravitation y Yu-Gi-Oh... ¡Oh, sí!..., dejen reviews ñ--ñ


End file.
